Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to determine measurement data from the stomach of a patient, of the type wherein an endoscope is used to acquire measurement data in the stomach of a patient and an aqueous drink solution is present in the stomach of the patient. The invention moreover concerns a drink solution for the implementation of such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, an endoscope means both a generally known, classical endoscope which is brought into the stomach of a patient with the use of a tube directed through the mouth or nose of the patient, and a capsule endoscope (known for example from DE 101 42 253 C1) that the patient can independently swallow. A drink solution is a liquid provided for use in the field of medicine that is selectively brought into the stomach of a patient with a stomach probe or is administered to the patient for independent ingestion.
An endoscopically implemented examination of the human or animal stomach—a gastroscopy—is part of a routine examination in everyday medical practice. Within the framework of the gastroscopy, different variables, measurement values or samples are taken inside the stomach and provided to a physician or assistant for evaluation. For example, content substances or concentrations of the stomach contents are measured, the chemical composition of the gastric juices are determined or image data of the stomach mucosa are collected.
In classical endoscopy, a tube is directed through the mouth or nose of the patient into his stomach. Since the stomach is a hollow muscle, this is normally expanded by blowing in a gas (for example air or CO2), in particular for the implementation of visual examinations. As a result of this expansion, regions of the stomach that are otherwise covered by the mucosa folds are also accessible.
A variant that is more comfortable and gentle for the patient relative to classical gastroscopy uses a capsule endoscope that can be swallowed. To transfer measurement data from inside the stomach, the capsule endoscope/the endoscopy capsule is connected (for example via a radio connection) with a transmission station placed in proximity to the patient. For targeted acquisition of measurement and/or image data from specific regions of the stomach, the capsule endoscope can be magnetically navigable. This type of capsule endoscopy is also designated as MGCE (magnetically guided capsule endoscopy). For example, a capsule endoscope that is suitable for this method arises from DE 101 42 253 C1, which was already mentioned. In contrast to conventional gastroscopy, in capsule endoscopy the stomach is expanded not with a gas but rather with the aid of a liquid. However, multiple measurement errors have been observed in the acquisition of measurement data.